Metal Gear: The best is yet to come
by rose4100
Summary: A love story between Snake and Meryl


This story is the sequel to the game Metal Gear Solid   
  


The Best Is Yet To Come   
  
  
  
  
  


After Snake's (or Dave as people call him now) and Meryl's hunney- 

moon in Florida, they went back to live in Alaska where Snake used to live. 

"Whoa Dave, you need desperately to make some decorating changes!" 

The newly wedded Meryl Silverburgh commented as she walked through the door 

of Dave's very neglected one room home. "Hey, give me a break Meryl. I 

haven't been here for 3 months." Dave argued sarcastically. 

The home that Meryl referred to was covered in dust. A pile of dishes 

lay on the floor beside what Meryl thought was Dave's sitting chair. The bed 

was torn apart and looked like it was about to be made. A few shirts and 

pairs of pants lay by the messy bed. The fire place had a heap of soot in 

it and some spilling out onto the floor. A single log lie in front of the 

fire place. 

The newly weds quickly unpacked and set to starting the renovations 

to there home over the following few weeks. 

On Thursday of the third week of Dave's new life he received a phone 

call. "Hello," "Hi Snake, how is heaven hanging out."Asked Roy 

Campbell over the phone. "Is my girl giving you a hard time?" "Ha-ha. Not as 

hard of time as Liquid.....my....brother..gave....me."Dave said sadly. 

"I'm sorry about your brother's death Snake." "No, don't apologize Cornel. 

I hope that bastard rots on Shadow Moses Island, or hell, which ever is 

worse. But I wish I knew he existed before he became a terrorist. He might 

have not became the way he was. He might have not have been sucked in by 

Big Boss. He might." Roy broke in. "Come on Snake. Liquid would have turned 

out the way he did whether or not you would have met him. And he would have 

found out about his father Big Boss as well." "Yah.... Ok, lets get off the 

subject. Cornel, how would you like to go hunting with me and a band of 

Aleutian's that I know. We could go next week. So. How about it?" "That would 

be great. But how about tomorrow?" "Well Cornel, the guy's don't have all the 

supplies yet but if they need to, they could get the supplies by Saturday and 

we could leave Sunday." "That's great Snake. I will be there tomorrow. Um, 

sorry. Where do you live? I can't remember." "Why don't you look in your 

government files? It should all be there. I'm just kidding. I live 93 miles 

east of Alakanuk." "Thank you Snake. I'll be there. Should I bring a rifle?" 

"No Cornel. I have a 30-30 you can use. See ya Cornel." "Goodbye Snake." 

"Hey Dave! Who was that?" Meryl yelled through the door while she was 

bring in some wood. "It was your dad. He's coming here tomorrow to go hunting 

with me and my friends. You know. The hunt I told you I was going on next 

week." "Ohh, why didn't you let me talk to him?" Meryl gave a little cute 

disappointed look to Snake. "Don't worry about it. You'll see him tomorrow. 

Now come here." As she did. Snake grabbed her and kissed her. 

The next day at around 3 o-clock in the afternoon Roy's helicopter 

landed on the frozen lake 2 miles from Dave's Cabin. Dave and Meryl was on 

the shore waiting for him with the snowmobile that the two escaped from 

Shadow Moses Island on. 

Slowly but surly Roy and the pilot made their way across the ice 

toward shore. "God dame-it. Why don't you guys build a helipad out in these 

woods Snake." Roy cursed. " Hello Meryl. How are you doing?" " I'm having a 

great time dad. You have to see Dave's little shack we're living in." Meryl 

said as she hugged Roy. "My little girl is living in a shack! I thought you 

would do better Snake." Roy complained. " Shut up Cornel and get on the 

snowmobile." Dave shotback as he grabbed the complaining Cornel's suit case 

and strapped it on the back." Meryl, Cornel. Get on. I'll run behind." "Dad, watch 

this." Meryl whispered to her father. As she said that, she revved up the 

skidoo and thrown a mound of snow on top of Dave as she took off up the trail. 

"Hey Snake. That's what you get for calling me Cornel!" Roy shouted 

behind as they took off. 

"I'll get you my pretty!" Dave yelled toward the run-aways."And your 

little father too!" 

When Dave reached the Cabin, the snowmobile was parked out side 

covered in snow. 

After wiping all the snow off, and covering up the snowmobile Dave 

went inside to find a surprise. Roy was sitting in Dave's favorite chair 

which pissed him off and holding a gun case. 

" I thought I said I had a gun you could use!" Dave roared at Roy. 

" You have been an ass hole ever since you got off that chopper. First you 

bitch at me about not having a place cleared off for you to land your damn 

helicopter, then about where me and Meryl live, then you bury me in a god damn snow pile, and to put the icing on the cake, your sitting in my favorite chair. 

Meryl! Why didn't you tell him to get out of my chair anyway?" 

" Get off my dad's case . Oh and sorry about the chair Dave." Meryl 

said trying to contain her laughter. " What is so funny Meryl?" As Dave said 

that, Roy opened the gun case and pulled out a PSG1 sniper rifle. " Hey Dave, 

remember this?" " That isn't the same one as...?" Snake stumbled with 

disbelief. " Yes Dave," Meryl cut in. " it is. It is your PSG1 that you found 

and used, to save my life, at Outer Heaven." Roy continued." After the 

government declared Shadow Moses Island as a neutralized threat, 

I sent a team in there to recover all technology and sensitive materials 

in the complex. We recovered a lot. Including some new designs, discoveries, and 

technologies. When they were searching the area around Metal Gear Rex, they 

found your gear. I was aloud to only give you your PSG1. And I brought back 

your Colt Python that we confiscated from you." 

Dave was in shock. He thought he would never see that gun again. And 

personally, he didn't want to. He killed his now best friend Hal Emmerich's 

only love with that gun. Hal forgave Dave but he knew in Hal's heart he 

could never forgive him. Hal had a new girl friend but Dave knows it wouldn't 

work out. 

" Thank you Roy. You didn't have to do this." Dave said with little 

feeling. " No problem Dave. One of the search members tried to sneak it out. 

Your weapons are like holy object to them. To think, the legendary Solid Snake 

once used it. The others tried to sneak out your other weapons. I caught 

them. They had no interest in your other belong though. They past them in. 

Just the weapons they wanted." 

" Did you get the bullets?" Dave asked with hope. What is the point 

of having the gun if you don't have the bullets. 

" Sorry Dave no bullets. The jackals got them." Roy said with a laugh. 

" I got some bullets from the US Armory though. But they don't have as much 

stopping power. But out here all you'll use them for is hunting anyway,..... 

right?" 

" Yes, don't worry Roy. That's all I'll use them for. Unless you don't 

stop being such an ass hole. And get out of my chair!" Dave threatened Roy, 

pointing the gun at him ( unloaded, with the bolt open ). " Anyway. How many 

rounds did you bring?" 

" Five thousand. I hope that's enough." Roy said easing his behind 

out of the comfortable recliner. 

That evening Dave, Meryl, and Roy were having rabbit stew, roast duck, 

and caribou meat for supper. 

"So dad." Meryl paused eating. "I was thinking you could sleep in 

the bed, I will sleep in the recliner and Dave will take the floor." 

"Damn." Dave mumbles to himself."Why do I have to get the floor?" 

"Did you say something Dave?" Meryl asks. 

"Did you go hunting before...Roy?" Dave tries to change the subject. 

If Meryl wasn't here he would have kicked Roy's fat ass off that bed. 

The next morning Dave woke up first, so he quietly slid out of his 

sleeping bag to make a fire. But something caught his eye. His old codec that 

was sitting on the mantel of his fire place was blinking. He slowly got up 

and stared at it. He knew for a fact that the batteries ran out weeks ago. 

Dave inserted the ear piece. "Hello?" Dave whispered in response. " Zeeech, 

zeeerch, zeeech, beep!" was all Dave heard ,then the other end signed off. 

The codec went dead. Dave didn't have a clue what that was. It could have 

been a last surge of energy left in the battery but why would it go off now 

and not sooner. He decided not to say anything to Meryl or Roy. 

Dave start to fry some eggs and bacon for breakfast on the fireplace. 

Meryl woke up and took over for Dave, but not after getting a good morning 

kiss. " Dave sweety, do you mind if I take daddy out for a drive." " No, I 

don't mind. I need to site in my new rifle anyway. Just clean the snow off 

skidoo this time. I don't want it to rust." " Ok Dave.... wait, can you go 

wake up Roy." 

Dave, bitching the whole way over to the bed shakes Roy awake. 

" Wake up sleeping beauty. Time for breakfast." Dave says with a overly perky 

tone. 

After breakfast Meryl and Roy set off on the skidoo. Dave pulls the 

PSG1 out of its leather case and lays it on the floor. While he is loading 

clips he catches a flash in the corner of his eye. The codec was blinking 

again. He jumps out his chair, knocking it over, places the ear piece in his 

ear, and responds. " Who are you!?" "Zeeech, zeeerch, zeeech, beep!" the 

other end signs off and the codec goes dead. 

Dave rips the ear piece out and screams " What the hell is going 

on. " He fiddles with the codec. Nothing happens. " You piece of shit!" 

Dave screams as he rips the battery out and drills it at the wall. The casing 

breaks open when it hits and acid runs down the wall. " Damn. Got to clean 

that up." He gets a rag and sits the codec beside him as he scrubs the wall. 

The codec flashes. " What the..." He found the ear piece and responds. 

" How can you do this!?" " Zeeech, zeeerch, zeeech, beep!" the other end 

signs off. Dave drops the codec as it melts. Nearly burning him. Dave stares 

at the pile of bubbling plastic and silicon, he hears gun fire out side as 

the logs that make up the front wall explode while bullets fly through. 

Dave dives for his PSG1 and grabs a clip. Taking cover behind the corner of 

the fireplace. It seems like minutes until the unseen enemy finally stops. 

Dave cautiously peers around the corner. A 4 foot robot with a 30mm chain gun 

on it's right shoulder was strutting towards the house preforming some kind of 

reloading procedure. Dave swings the sniper rifle around and fires. Hitting 

it square in the shoulder knocking it down. Dave breaths a sigh of relief. 

" Well that was....shit" The robot flips its self up on its feet and returns 

fire. Dave leaps as the bricks of the fireplace explode, this time hiding 

behind the recliner. He grabs all the clips he can before the recliner is 

blown apart. The robot begins reloading as Dave takes aim at the head. He 

fires, hitting dead on and ducking as the head explodes. Bits of metal and 

glass fly everywhere. Dave listens for a moment. To hear if any more of them 

are out there. All he hears is sparks and shorts coming from the one he 

hopes he just destroyed. Moving cautiously toward the pile of metal he sees 

no one else. As Dave was checking the lifeless metal corps he found the 

inscription " United States Military " on the left leg. " Cornel you 

bastard!" Dave cursed as he ran into what was left of his log cabin. He 

picked up the phone and called the one man he trusted. 

" Hello, put Hal Emmerich on the phone NOW!" " Ok hot stuff." a 

womens voice he heard must be his girlfriend. He also heard in the back 

ground " Hally, some man wants you." Hal picked up the phone. " Hello?" 

" Otacon, is that Nastasha Romanenko with you?" " Dave nice to hear you. 

Um... ya..it is. I can explain Dave..." " I don't care, Otacon are or were 

you working on a new robotic weapon for the army?" "...I can't say. I'm 

sorry." " Otacon, get that government bull shit out of your head and tell me. 

One just trashed my cabin. It had the US military stamp on it. Now TELL ME!" 

" Ok,ok. Uh... tell me what it looks like." " It's about 4 feet tall, has 2 

legs, no arms, a small torso with camera and antenna as a head, and a 30mm 

chain gun where the right arm should be." " Oh crap! Dave...ROA isn't 

supposed to exist." " ROA? What the hell is that?" " Metal Gear ROA. A new 

counter terrorist weapon I've been working on. I sent in the prototype 

designs last week to Cornel Roy Campbell. I was called to see the first test 

sequence for Monday. But you said one just attacked you? What did you do?" 

" I took it out with my rifle." " What about the shield?" " Shield?" 

" Yes in my design I had added a new ion shield I was working on. It can 

deflect any bullet that is traveling less than 4237 feet per second. I guess 

who ever sent ROA after you didn't have time to add one. Thank god." " Hey 

Otacon, what does ROA stand for.?" " Um, Robotic, Offensive, Action or ROA. I 

think ROA sounds better than what Roy Campbell was going to call, Hopper." 

" Otacon, I need you to come out here right now. You have to find out who 

sent this after me." " Ok Dave. I'll be there as soon as possible. I'll 

bring Nastasha with to. She might be able to help. I should be there 

tomorrow." " Otacon about Nastasha..." " Bye Dave." 

Otacon hung up. "Damn Hal why the hell do you have to bring her." 

Dave cursed to himself while slamming the receiver. He thought of nothing else 

to do so he started to clean up. Almost the entire front wall of the house 

was blown apart. The fire place was a pile of shattered bricks. The back wall 

had about a 1000 fist size holes blow though. His recliner was a mound of 

wood and felt material. There bed had a few holes. Then it hit him. "Ohhhh 

shit, Meryl is going to kill me." He picked up the lump of plastic that 

used to be his Codec and drilled it at the "ROA" in his front yard. And 

continued to clean up. First he covered up the ROA wreckage with a tarp. 

The sun was setting when Meryl and Roy came back from the ride. Dave had almost finished cleaning when from behind him he heard, " Holy shit, what the hell, did you fell you couldn't waste paper so you used the god damn cabin for target practice?" Roy yelled in shock. Meryl had her mouth open and looked like she could cry. 

Dave simply said " Lift up the tarp." 

Meryl was still in shock so Roy pulled the tarp off. "Shit." was all he could say. " So Cornel," Dave started " remember that. Have you ever seen it before?" 

" No.... I have not." " Liar!!!! If you look on the left leg you will see the official UNITED STATES OF AMERICA seal. You are the god damn head of research for the government, military and black op. You would have to clear this for this to be able to exist. Explain that!" 

" Since when have you become so knowledgeable of protocol. How do you know what and what doesn't have to be done." "Shut up Cornel! Don't lie! What the hell is it doing here!?" "I don't know." was all Roy said and Dave knew he wouldn't say anymore. 

" Meryl?" Dave slowly walked over to her and held her. She start to cry. Being out of the army and around people who cared about her almost completely destroyed the phycopharapy she was given to make her "tough". Dave continued, "Meryl, don't worry, this won't happen again. You'll be safe. Don't worry." He brought her close and gave her a long kiss. 

After holding her for what have must been the best 10 minutes of Dave's life, he turned his head to Roy. " Your daughter is in danger. Is your cushy government job more important than her?" Dave turned back to Meryl to let Roy decide. Roy finally said " No Meryl," he start to break down, "you...are...the...most important thing in my life...But I can't tell you about that project." He pointed to the hunk of metal. He continued. " If I did you would be in danger, not just from who sent it but also the government. Meryl, I am protecting you and Dave by having my job more than you will ever know." He started toward he cabin. " I'm calling for a chopper. At least I can get Meryl away from here." 

Meryl pushed away from Dave still crying and began to talk, still chocked up. " No. I want to stay. I'm not running. My husband risked his life to save what was left of our cabin just for me. I'm staying to protect him." " Alright. But I'm going. It's not that I'm heartless, or I don't care. I'm better to you all if I'm alive and at Washington. I'll keep the dogs at bay, you find out who sent it." Roy knew if Meryl at least one ounce of his blood in her veins it was useless to argue. 

After one last embrace Dave and Meryl helped Roy pick his things out of the rubble. 

By sunset they dragged out the mess and used the tarp off of the snowmobile to make a make-shift tent. One thing was sure, if more of the enemy would come or no, none of that mattered, it was damn cold. Even with three of the in there, it was damn cold. 

In the morning, they were all tired, the night brought no rest for them. Somehow they had the strength to drag themselves out of the cramped tent. With Meryl and Roy shivering in the corner with minor frost bite, Dave drug the snowmobile in front of the cabin and lit the whole thing on fire. Quickly Meryl and Roy stumbled over to the flaming wreck. "Well that was simple." Dave said, then Roy asked "How the hell are we going to get to the lake?" With a defeated grunt Dave barked "Shut up!" 

The sun was well above there head when they heard the chopper off in the distance. By then the fire was long out. When Dave got up and walked back into the cabin. He came   
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
